


Ice Cream Can Probably Help

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ala Mode, Crack, Hetalia, Other, animal - Freeform, mindless self indulgence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another ordinary world meeting. Well, until America starts singing some nonsense about ice cream and the nations dirty secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Can Probably Help

America stood up on the table, holding a microphone in his hand, while all the other nations looked at him like he was crazy.

Then, he did the strangest thing possible.

He started to sing...

**Going to jail..!**

He pointed at Switzerland. Who in turn, had his mouth hanging wide open, but didn't say anything.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You don't have a life..!**

He pointed at Canada, who at the moment, everyone could see.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You make bad decisions..!**

He pointed at Germany.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're helpless..!**

He pointed to Italy

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You don't have a job..!**

He pointed to Prussia.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**No one will reconize you as a county..!**

He pointed to Sealand.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're cheap..!**

He pointed to Austria, who tried to hide behind Hungary, only to have Prussia pull him from behind, exposing him to the other nations.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You secretly want to have an incest type relationship with your brother, but know he wouldn't agree because he loves Austria too much..!**

He pointed to Liechtenstein. Austria looked at Switzerland, who was trying to hide himself.

**Ice will fix it!**

**You want to be the one getting fucked in the ass!**

He pointed to Sweden, who now had a Russia-like aura around him.

**Ice cream will fix it! (And maybe Iggy. Yep, Iggy would love to fuck you.)**

**You've been ploting to escape Russia..! (But we all know you'll probably fail)**

He pointed to Estonia.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're a masochist**

He pointed to Lithuania.

"H-h-how did y-you find that out?" Lithuania asked, avoiding Russia's gaze.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're too sensitive!**

He pointed to Ukraine, who looked like she was on the verge of crying.

**Ice cream will (definitely) fix it!**

**You want to have a BDSM relationship with Belarus..!**

He pointed to Hungary, who flushed crimson. Belarus on the other hand, scooted closer to her brother.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're afraid of getting fat!**

He pointed to Belgium.

**Ice cream will (might not) fix it!**

**You act like a woman..!**

He pointed to China.

"I do not aru!" China retorted.

 **"Ice cream will fix it!"** America continued.

**Can't find love..!**

He pointed to Belarus.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're secretly a pervert..!**

He pointed to Japan, who blushed and tried to go a corner without anyone noticing, (failing very much at the action).

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're horny all the time!**

He pointed to France.

**Ice cream will fix it! (and maybe Germany.. Yeah Germany can also help...)**

**You're extremely creepy!**

He pointed to Russia, who only smiled a very unnerving smile.

**Ice cream will fit it! (And maybe therapy too!)**

**You secretly have a tomato fetish..!**

He pointed to Spain. Who silently wished that Romano hadn't heard what America had said. But of course, Romano had heard and slowly walked away from Spain.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're a faliure..!**

He pointed to Britain.

"You bloody git! That wasn't funny!" Britain said before he was cut off by America.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**Everyone hates you..!**

He pointed to himself.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**EVERYONE HATES YOU..!**

He kept pointing to himself, than said.

**"I want sprinkles on that shit.."**

He got the table and started to leave, singing.

Make a wish  
Make it hurt  
With my hands  
Up your skirt  
Tonight

Signal directional  
Institute correctional  
I file it alphabetical  
Hhhhypothetical but

It's animal, it's animal  
It's animal, unbelievable  
x3

Tonight

Fuckin incredible  
Sense of smell exceptional  
I bust it out like medical  
Type the theoretical thug

With my guns on the floor  
And the feds at the door  
Tonight

Signal directional  
Institute correctional  
I file it alphabetical  
Hhhhypothetical but

It's animal, it's animal  
It's animal, unbelievable  
x3

Oh no, not me  
I'm pissed off  
Ripped off repeat  
Tonight  
Oh no not me  
What's my excuse this time I suffer it

Unbelievable

It's animal, it's animal  
It's animal, unbelievable  
x3

Tonight

Signal directional  
Institute correctional  
I file it alphabetical  
Hhhhypothetical

Tonight

Fuckin incredible  
Sense of smell exceptional  
I bust it out like medical  
Type the theoretical thing

Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say...? Unbelievable...? This may being asking for too much, but if y'all don't mind. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
